This invention pertains to carrying devices adapted for the storage of auxiliary tools or the like to be transported in automotive vans or other conveyance, and more particularly to a ceiling rack in such a conveyance for the easy handling of such extended tools or ladders.
In many service occupations, notably electricians, plumbers, and TV and telephone repair services, an automotive van is a convenient transport for supplies and tools. Because a van is enclosed, the tools may be protected without the need for separate tool boxes or covers. However, there is a limited amount of floor space on which boxes of supplies, equipment, tools and the like can be placed. Therefore, such elongated tools as ladders frequently are a hindrance to any sort of organization of other tools and materials.
By the present invention, the ladder can be suspended from the ceiling of the van. By using a hook device on a roller mounted on a track to hold one end, the ladder can be easily loaded and unloaded and the ladder will be safely held for travel. Although described in connection with a van, the device is readily adaptable to use with a pickup topper or in a building.